


Loserville

by madhlae



Series: Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Gay Stiles, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Derek, Jock Derek, M/M, Nerd Scott, Nerd Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Panties, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Suicidal Thoughts, Woman underwear, can you guess who?, hidden Gay Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: Stiles is the loser of the school. Not only is he is he seen as the freak, hes also gay. So everyone sees him as the gay freak. The only person in the school that did not care was Scott Mccall.One day Stiles it getting dressed after practice, when Darek Hale, the schools most popular jock in school comes in and locks Stiles in with him.DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING FROM SHOW/MOVIE/FANDOM OR ANYTHING FROM IT. I MENT NO HARM TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR.[Edit 7/7/2018 I  going to try and re-write this story.]





	1. Started Out Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boys Locker Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936672) by [Lislmf123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lislmf123/pseuds/Lislmf123). 



It was the early in the morning and the town was all asleep.

Stiles was peacefully a sleep in his bed.

Beep!. Beep!. Beep!.

Stiles alarm clock went off, making Stiles moan in frustration. Not wanting to get up and go to school.

 “Uhh!” Stiles moaned..

Stiles was having a bad week, it was only Tuesday and Stiles was feeling like he was not going to get through the rest of the week.

Yesterday Stiles was thrown in to the boys bath room and had his head shoved in to the toilet. 

It was the popular group of guys in school. Darek, Jackson, and Theo, they where the reason Stiles hated school.

Most of the time Stiles thought about killing himself. Stiles just wanted all the pain and suffering to stop.

But once he would feel that way, Scott would come and be his sweet fluffy puppy and make him want to live again.

Stiles got out of bed and went to the bath room, to take a quick shower before school.

It was 7 AM and Stiles was normally gone by 7:30 and at school at 7:50. 

Stiles hoped he could get himself to school, so he could see Scott and make him feel better.

When Stiles was done with his shower, he walked out and heard his phone go off.

There was a text message from Scott.

Scott: You ready yet?

Stiles: Almost

Stiles got dressed and left his house, Stiles dad was already gone by the time Stiles left the house.

Stiles was at the school at 7:40, Stiles had been speeding and the only reason he did that was so he could feel better.

 “Hey Stiles!” Scott said, once Stiles walked in to home room.

“Hey” Stiles said, as he sat down next to Scott.

“So how you been?.” Scott asked, knowing what happened yesterday with the Jocks.

“Fine, just a little tired is all.” Stiles said, laying his head down on his books.

“Oh, come on.” Scott said, laying his head on Stiles shoulder.

Scott started to rub his face on Stiles and Scott would make a purring noise while he did it.

“Come on Scott, stop it.” Stiles said, trying to move away from him.

Stiles knew what Scott was trying to do. Every time Stiles was down, Scott would do this knowing that it would make Stiles laugh.

“No” Scott said, making sure he rubbed up against Stiles neck and giving his neck a lick.

“Ew, Scott thats gross!.” Stiles said, laughing and pushing Scott off him and whipping his neck.

“But, your laughing.” Scott said, with a bit smile on his face.

“Ok, fine you go me.” Stiles said, smiling back at Scott.

“And I'm sure the only reason they bully you is because they want to get you in the sack.” Scott played around with Stiles, hitting Stiles shoulder lightly.

The only thing Scott and Stiles forgot was that Theos best friend Laim was in their home room and texted Theo what Scott said.

 


	2. Locker Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Boys Locker Room by Lislmf123.

It was the end of the school day and Stiles was not look forward for practice.

Even thought Stiles and Scott made the team, both of them stayed on the bench most of the time.

After practice Stiles was really tired and was going slow.

By the time everyone was done with everything, Stiles was still trying to get in to the shower.

Stiles normally waited for the shower, so it did not seem that different to any one.

Stiles was to shy to take a shower with some one else in there with him.

Stiles always hated the idea that someone might be watching him or that someone could be waiting for him and gang up on him.

So Stiles made sure he would just wait for the rest. Sometimes Scott would wait with him and talk to him.

Sometimes Scott would be in there with him, but that was only on the days Stiles was really scared of someone getting to him.

Even thought Stiles was comfortable with that, but only when Stiles was to scared.

But there where sometimes Stiles had Scott wait out side of the shower. So Scott could keep a eye out for him.

“You going to shower or what dude?.” Scott asked, picking up his back pack ready to leave.

“Yeah” Stiles said, getting his shower stuff from his locker.

“Do you need me to watch for you?.” Scott asked, knowing Stiles had a bad few days.

“No you can go.” Stiles said, going through his locker, trying to find his soap.

“You sure?.” Scott said, not so sure if he should leave Stiles alone.

“Yeah man, you don't have to stay to day.” Stiles said, finding his soap.

“Ok, call me if you need me.” Scott said, waving goodbye and leaving.

“Bye” Stiles said, waving goodbye to Scott.

Stiles put all his shower stuff out on the bench next to him, making sute he had everything.

Stiles was getting ready to take his shirt off, when he heard the door open.

Stiles was facing away from the door, so he did not see who it was.

“Scott I said I was fine.” Stiles said, thinking it was Scott.

Once Stiles was done talking he could hear a dark laugh, making Stiles feel cold all over.

Stiles was frozen in place, not able to turn around and see who it was.

Stiles had toke his shirt off half way, so his shirt was still on his arms.

That ment Stiles milky white back was on display for who ever it was that was behind Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Boys Locker Room by Lislmf123.


	3. What Do You Want

Stiles was in the locker room with someone.

Stiles could not bring himself to look around to tell who it was.

All Stiles knew was he was scared as hell and wished he asked Scott to stay with him.

“So” The voice was deep and low, so Stiles knew it was a guy.

“A little rabbit told me that you think I like you.” The guy said, slowly walking to Stiles.

Stiles could hear every single step the guy made and with each one getting more close to Stiles.

Stiles hoped he would not take in that Stiles was frozen with fear and could not move.

“What in the hell would give you the idea that I'm a fag like you.” The guy said, only a few steps away from Stiles.

Stiles could not seem to bring himself to speak. 

Stiles mind was going everywhere and he could not seem to say anything.

All Stiles could think was he was going to get a ass kicking of his life.

“You going to answer me fag?.” The guy said, now standing right behind Stiles.

Stiles could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck and some on his right shoulder.

“No, well I guess I'm just going to have to do something to you till you will.” The guy said, then pushing Stiles up against the locker.

It toke all the breath out of him, making Stiles pant in pain.

“Going to tell me know fag.” He said, pushing Stiles head in to the locker hard.

Stiles moaned in pain, still having trouble breathing.

At this point it did not matter Stiles was so scared to speak. 

Stiles was so out of breath he could not seem to even be able to say anything.

“Mh, maybe I might have to do some more to you fag.” He said, letting his finger go from the top of Stiles back down to his shorts.

Stiles wanted to say stop, but could not seem to do anything at the moment.

Stiles knew one day someone from this school was probably going to rape him.

But Stiles just hoped it would not happen so soon.

He pulled down Stiles waistband or his shorts all the way down to his knees.

“Mmm, you got a nice ass for a fag.” He said, slapping Stiles ass hard.

Stiles was crying now, but his crys came out with out any sound.

“You ever been fucked before?.” He asked, as he pulled Stiles underwear down to his knees too.

“S-st-op” Stiles finally got out.

“Oh, looky the fag said something.” He said, putting his mouth right up to Stiles left ear.

“Do you know whos doing this to you fag?.” He asked, slapping Stiles ass again.

Stiles shock his head, not really wanting to know who was doing it to him.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Came a voice at the door.

“Derek glad you could make it.” The boy, behind Stiles said.

"Oh great now theres two of them." Stiles thought.

“Yeah, what happened to you not messing with him.” Derek said.

"Was Derek defending me." Stiles thought.

“Oh, come on Derek its no fun being left out.” He said.

“Well I dont care I won the coin toss so I get to mess with him.” Derek said, walking over to them.

"Nope" Stiles knew he was going to end up hurt some how.

“Fine, I'll leave.” He said, letting go of Stiles and walking away.

Stiles had no clue to what was going to happened next.


	4. Please Dont Hurt Me

Stiles was in the looker room with his short and underwear down.

If that was not bad enough he was in the with Derek.

One of the main people the bullys him in school.

Stiles hoped Derek would do what ever he was going to do quick.

Derek walked up to Stiles slowly, making sure he drove Stiles crazy with suspense.

Once Derek was right behind Stiles, Derek put his hand on Stiles neck.

“Damn, you have so many moles.” Derek said, putting his right arm around Stiles stomach.

Stiles toke in a big breath of air, hoping this will be over fast.

“Shh” Derek said, knowing Stiles was freaking out.

Derek started to kiss the moles on Stiles right shoulder.

Making sure there where dark marks left when he was done with each kiss.

Stiles tried his best to lean away from Dereks kisses, not liking it one bit.

“What's wrong with you?.” Derek asked, even though he knew what was wrong with Stiles.

“Ahh!” Stiles moaned out, not liking the feeling of Derek kissing his shoulder.

“Oo, are you liking this.” Derek said, going back to kissing Stiles right shoulder.

Stiles tried to say "No", but nothing came out. So Stiles started to shake his head, hoping Derek would stop.

Derek kept kissing, but now Derek moved on the Stiles neck.

Stiles could feel Derek start to grind on his backside, making Stiles want to cry.

Stiles tried to push away from Derek, but ended up pushing in to Dereks cock.

“Mmm, fuck keep doing that.” Derek said, as he pushed Stiles in to the locker and grind with more force.

Derek was humping Stiles for five more minutes befor he came in his pants.

“Fuck, man you sure are a good steal.” Derek said, letting go of Stiles.

“Got to go, but don't you think this is the end of this.” Derek said, licking Stiles left cheek on his face.

Once Derek was gone Stiles fell to the floor crying his eyes out.


	5. Need My Puppy

Stiles was walking up to his house, hoping his Dad was not home.

Stiles was lucky that his Dad was not home. Stiles walked up the stairs and went to his room.

Stiles jumped down on his bed face first, not wanting to do anything.

Stiles started to cry and did not stop till a few hours later.

Stiles sat up and got his phone out and texted Scott.

Stiles:Can you come over?

Scott:Sure why?

Stiles:Should have made you stay :(

Scott:Be there in 5 minutes

Scott had ran as fast as he could, but had to stop because of his breathing problem.

Once Scott was there, he ran in to Stiles bedroom and jumped on Stiles bed.

“Stiles, are you ok?.” Scott asked, sitting on his knees next to Stiles.

“Yeah, I just need my Cuddly Puppy.” Stiles said, laying back down.

“Ok” Scott said, jumping up and getting his shoes and jacket off.

Then Scott laid down next to Stiles and put his arms out.

Stiles rolls in to Scotts arms, with his head on Scotts chest.

“Thanks, Scott.” Stiles said, rubbing his face in to Scotts shirt.

“No problem, can you tell me what happened?.” Scott said, wanting to know if they toke it to far this time.

“The normal stuff, they pushed me and called me names.” Stiles lies, not wanting to tell him the truth.

“Ok” Scott said, putting Stiles head under his chin.

They both fell asleep a few minutes later.

Stiles Dad came home around 9, 2 hours after Scott and Stiles fell asleep.

“Stiles I got you some curly-” But the Sheriff stopped seeing Scott and Stiles sleeping.

This was nothing new to Stiles Dad, Scott and Stiles would cuddle all the time no matter where they where sometimes.

It is the main reason everyone in their school thinks they are dating.


	6. Get Ready

Stiles had woken up first and Scott was still asleep. Stiles get up and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

It was the middle of the week and Stiles honestly did not want to got to school.

The only reason Stiles was going was he had a midterm test in history.

If Stiles was to skip or fail it ment he would have to do the class over or he would take a huge hit to his grade.

Stiles tokes a cold shower, making sure he cleaned him self good.

Stiles had been thinking about what happened and was not sure what he was going to do.

Stiles did not even know who was it. Only thing Stiles knew was Derek came in and stopped whoever it was.

Stiles did think about telling Scott before they go to School.

Only to think what if Scott did something dumb and would get himself hurt.

Once Stiles was done with his shower and dressed. Stiles went back to his bed room to wake up Scott.

Once Stiles walked in he saw Scott laying there cuddling one of Stiles pillows.

Scotts mouth was open and Scott had made a pretty big part of the pillow in his spit.

Stiles walked up to the bed and sat down next to Scott.

“Scott, wake up.” Stiles said, pushing at Scotts back.

Scott moaned and rolled over, now facing Stiles.

“Time to go to school.” Stiles said, getting up and going to get the spare clothes Scott had here.

“Here” Stiles said, giving Scott the clothes.

“Thank you” Scott said, taking the clothes from Stiles.

“You're welcome, get ready.” Stiles said, going to get his shoes.

“You sure you want to go to school?.” Scott asked, not so sure they should go to school to day.

“Yes, I have that midterm in history Scott.”  Stiles said, putting on his shoes at his desk.

“Ok, but you come and get me or text me if somethings wrong.” Scott said, done with changing his clothes.

“Yes, I promise I will get you if something is wrong.” Stiles said, getting his backpack.

“Come on” Stiles said, walking out the door of his room.

“I'm going” Scott said, going the same way as Stiles.


	7. Classroom

Stiles and Scott got to school at 7:40, They had some time before the bell rings.

Stiles wanted to get to homeroom early. So he could get some homework done early.

"Are you sure you can't just come with me to the Locker room?."Scott said , not wanting to leave Stiles alone.

" I'll be fine, there will be other people in there. So don't worry Scott." Stiles said, wallking to homeroom.

Scott sighed and went to the locker room to put some clean practice clothes in his locker.

Stiles sat down in his seat and pulled out his homework. Just hoping to be done before class even started.

  
But for Stiles that was something that rarely happened. Stiles was working on the last problem, when he could hear someone say his name.

  
Stiles looked around and did not see who was saying his name.

Stiles went back to his homework, thinking nothing of the fact he heard someone say his name.

Sometimes Liam would do it to make fun of him or to just bug him.

Stiles was now on the next problem and was having trouble with the answer. Not sure if what he got for the answer was right or wrong.

Stiles kept going back over the same problem, but still got the same answer. Stiles was thinking that he got one of the steps to the problem wrong.

So there fore the answer was wrong. But Stiles could not seem to find out where he went wrong.

Stiles was getting annoyed at the problem. So he just went to the next one.

Stiles had 3 more to go, then he would be done and he could study for his history test.

Stiles suddenly felt like someone was watching him. But Stiles was to scared to look around and see if anyone was watching him.

“So, what are you working on?.”

Stiles heard someone say right behind him. Stiles could feel someone lean down next to his right ear.

Stiles could feel the hot breath of the person behind him.

“Goin' to tell me or what.”

Stiles could feel whoever it was lips go over the tip of his ear. Stiles thought the voice sounded like someone he knew.

But Stiles could not seem to think of who it was.

Stiles then felt whoever it was move their hand on top of Stiles hand, that was holding his pen.

In that moment once Stiles saw the hand, he knew just who was behind him.

Stiles froze up, not knowing what to do since Derek Hale was right behind him.

“Doing your homework I see.” Derek said, looking over the papers.

Stiles had no clue to what to do. Was he suppose to act normal or like nothing had happened yesterday in the locker room.

Then the bell rang and Stiles felt like all the pain in his body was gone. Stiles could feel Derek sigh on his neck.

“Well, I have to go.” Derek said, then walked out of the class room.


	8. Locker Room

Scott was walking to the locker room, hoping no one was in there. But, this was Scott we are talking about and had never had a lucky day ever.

Scott walked up to his locker and right before he could open in, Scott felt someone grab the back of his jeans.

"Mmm" Scott could hear Someone moan in his ear.

Scott then felt the hand move to his stomach, moving up and under his shirt.

“Fuck, Scott you just feel so good.” Scott knew who it was right then.

“Jackson, what if someone walks in.”Scott said, not wanting someone to know abot him and Jackson.

“Don't worry I locked the door.” Jackson said, going to kiss Scotts neck.

“Locked door or not stop.” Scott said, pushing Jackson away.

“But, Scott!” Jackson said, not wanting to wait for Scott anymore.

“Don't Scott me, I'm not in the mood.” Scott said, opening his locker and putting his clothes in the locker.

“Well, I can get you in the mood.” Jackson said, going to close the space between them.

But was pushed away by Scott and this was not a light one nor a light touch.

“Whats wrong baby?.” Jackson asked, as he went to kiss Scotts forehead.

“Stiles needed to cuddle yesterday day.” Scott said, in a small voice.

“I thought that was only when he has a really bad day.” Jackson said, kissing his babys head.

“Yes and I don't know what to do.” Scott said, now hugging Jackson.

“Hey I can ask around for you see what happened.” Jackson said, not wanting this to fuck up what he has with Scott.

“You would?.” Scott said, making him feel a little bit better.

“Yes I would, my love.” Jackson said, giving Scott a kiss on the lips.

“Thank you, I just don't know what going on.” Scott said, giving Jackson a kiss back.

“Jackson, I need to go.” Scott said, giving Jackson one last kiss.

“Ok, I'll see what I can do for Sites.” Jackson said, letting Scott go.

“You're the best secret Boyfriend ever.” Scott said, closing his locker and walking to the door.

“Well, I aim to please.” Jackson said, giving Scott a loving smile.

As Scott was walking to his and Sites homeroom, Scott saw Derek walking down from the classroom.

Derek homeroom was in a different hall and Derek was walking right from where Scott was going.

Once Scott got in the class room and sat down next to Sites. Scott knew something was wrong and it had to do with Derek Hale.


	9. Classroom 2

Class had started, but all Stiles could think about was how Derek went out of his way to come and check on him. Stiles had finished what the teacher gave them to do.

But was now forced to think about Derek. Stiles tried to get his mind off of Derek by going over what the teacher gave him.

So once Stiles was done with that he went right back to thinking about Derek.

Scott was taking a bit more time then Stiles to get the work done. Stiles was always a little more faster then Scott at times.

But Scott loved having a smart friend. It meant you would get help on stuff and not have to worry if its wrong all the time. Stiles was right almost all the time when it came to school work.

“Hey, Stiles is this one right?.” Scott asked , not sure if he got it right or wrong.

Stiles looked over to Scott happy to get his mind off Derek for a few seconds.

“Yes, it seems to be right.” Stiles said, feeling a bit sad now.

Stiles did not want to be at school anymore. In fact Stiles wanted to be home in his bed. Not doing anything but cuddling with his pillows and blanket.

“Hey, you ok?.” Scott asked, once he was done with the work.

Stiles did not realize Scott was talking to him till Scott touched Stiles shoulder.

“Yes” Stiles said, not sure what Scott wanted.

“You ok?” Scott asked again, now becoming a bit worried about Stiles.

Stiles wanted to tell Scott what happened, but could not seem to get the words out of his mouth.

Stiles nodded his head, not sure of what else to do. Scott sighed knowing something was wrong with Stiles. Scott just did not know what it was yet.

Scott turned his head away from Stiles and back to his work. Scott thought that he may have to wait for Jackson to get back to him.

Because right now Scott was most likely not going to tell him what happened.

Class ended and Stiles did not want to leave just yet. The next few classes Stiles had Scott was not in them. Which made Stiles feel sick to his stomach.

Stiles wanted Scott to stay with him, but if Stiles asked Scott for that Stiles knew he would have to tell. But Stiles was not ready to do that. Stiles walked to his next class, waving bye to Scott.


	10. Ask Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I have not posted in a while. Im sorry, but I hope you all know this story is just getting started and the chapters may get longer.

The bell finally rang and now Jackson can go out and ask around about what happened to Stiles.

Jackson knew there was some kind of bet going on between Theo and Derek. So Jackson was going to start there. Jackson only knew that much though, Jackson left before they went in to and planed it out.

Jackson knew if he stayed he would get in trouble with Scott and he might lose Scott. So Jackson stayed out of it, not wanting to lose the best thing in his life. Jackson had the next class with Derek, so Jackson could ask Derek in class.

Jackson needed to find Theo and ask him what they had planed. Jackson looked around the halls, but could not seem to find him.

Jackson spent most of the 10 minutes they give you to get your books and go to class looking for Theo.

Jackson was beginning to get pissed at how he could not find Theo. Then the bell rang and Jackson had to get to class or he would get in trouble with Scott.

Scott had made him promise to be good and go to class. When Jackson got to class he went and sat by Derek. So he could ask what the did to Stiles.

Jackson got out a peace of paper. So he would not get talking about it. Derek was wondering why Jackson had sat next to him.

Jackson had been avoiding him and Theo, trying to not get in trouble and lose Scott.

Derek could see Jackson was writing something, but was not sure what. Jackson slides the note over and Derek reads it.

"What happened with Stiles?"

Derek turned his head to look at Jackson, not sure what Jackson was playing at.

Derek wrote something down and slides the note back to Jackson.

"Nothing"

Was all it said, Derek was not going to tell any one a thing. Not even one of his most loved people in his life.

So Derek knew he had to keep what he wanted to do with Stiles a secret from every one.

 

Jackson knew he was going to get nothing from Derek at this point. So Jackson was going to wait and find Theo and see if he knows anything.

Jackson hoped he could get something. So he would not have to go bact to Scott empty handed. It killed Jackson to see Scott sad or in any kind of discomfort.

Jackson could not wait for this class to end. It just seemed to go on forever, Jackson just wanted to find out what happened to Stiles.

So he could make Scott feel better, but this stupid class was going on for all of eternity or at least that's how it felt for Jackson.

Once the bell rang Jackson practically jumped out of his seat and ran from the room like it was on fire. Jackson wanted to find Theo fast and get back to Scott.


	11. Out To His Truck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8\30\2018 edit I am re-writing this chapter because I did not like howe it came out.
> 
> Thank-you to all the people that left a comment and told me what they thought.

Stiles was walking to the lunch room fearing of seeing Derek there. He hated the thought of bumping in to him or just being in the same room as him. Stiles was walking as slow as he could, hoping that I'd he walked that slow Derek would already be there and he could avoid him all together.

But that changed when he hit the end of the hall and saw that Derek was walking his way. Stiles froze and wanted to walk back and go the long way to lunch. Or just any kind of move Kent would have been nice, but he just could not seem to move.

"Stiles" Derek said, he was now standing in front of Stiles. Stiles slightly jumps in fear, not knowing how fast time had gone by. He trys to say or do something when he though he heard Derek say his name, but noting comes out.

Derek was starting to get annoyed that Stiles was not answering him. So grabs him by the arm and starts to pull him out side to his car. Stiles was not sure what was going on in the few seconds it had taken Derek to grab him and walk him out of the building.

Stiles does not know what or why, but he did know something he could do which was go limp. He did it all the time when his Dad or Scott wanted him to go or do something and when he did it is most likely got them to stop.

So Stiles just drops, not thinking it would hurt that much when he hit the floor, but it did.When Stiles hit the floor it made Derek jerk back. Almost going down with Stiles since he was holding his arm so tight.

"What the hell Stiles!." Derek said, moving to pull his up by his shirt. Stretching it out and ripping a little hole in the collar of his long sleeve shirt. Stiles whines when he was pulled back up, it hurt just as much as hitting the ground.

Stiles just looks at Derek, not sure what he should do or if there was anything for him to do at all. Derek was starting to reach his limit with Stiles. So he just pulls his and throws his over his shoulder. Once Stiles was up he looks around to see if anyone saw him and Stiles.

Looking and seeing no one was around, Derek then take Stiles the rest of the way to his car. Stiles was freaking out on the inside. He had never been picked up other then his Dad or Scott. Once Derek got them to his truck, he unlocks it and steps up on the step between the ground and door.

He throws Stiles in and then moves to grab something from the front seat. Stiles head hit the door when he landed. Making him feel even more sick and dizzy. He looks around the truck , seeing that the windows were tinted out. So no one could see through them, making Stiles feel scared.

Once Derek grabbed his backpack from the front he closed the passenger door and got in the back. When Stiles saw Derek go to get up in the backseat with him he quickly sat up and brought his legs to his chest and held on to his feet. Derek closed the door and locked them all so Stiles could not get out.

Derek opens his backpack and pulls out a pear of women's lace underwear. Stiles just look at him not sure what to do when he sees the underwear. Derek puts the backpack back in the front seat. "Come here." Derek said, moving to face Stiles and block the door.

The whole time Derek was moving Stiles just stays still, not knowing what to do. Derek saw Stiles was not movinso he reaches out and pulls him over on his lap. Stiles whines when he feels his back hit Derek's chest. Derek moved his hands down to Stiles jeans and pulls them down. Pushing off his shoes when they got to his feet.

"I told you to come over to me Stiles." Derek said, moving to take off his underwear. Stiles whines and true his best to stop Derek  But was stopped by Derek spanking his thigh  Making the top of his thigh read in seconds and making Stilled cry out. 

Derek pulls off his underwear and then puts on the red lace underwear. Derek runs his hands over Stiles thighs moving them up to the underwear. Stiles whines out when Derek touches where he hit him. 

"Now you keep those on for me like a good boy and you will get a reward later." Derek said, moving to pick up his jeans. Derek slowly put them one him and touching the spot he had hit. Making Stiles whine out and try to move away form him. 

"You should have behaved yourself Stiles. Now pit your shoes back on  for me like a good boy." Derek said, moving stiles off his lap and picking his shoes up and giving them to him.


	12. Touches

Stiles takes his shoes from Derek moving to put them back on not wanting to make him mad again. But manly not wanting to get hit again, since he already had the bruning pain on his thigh. Stiles got his shoes back on but was having trouble with tying them back.

Stiles was not even sure why or how they got untyed but he hated it nonetheless. Stiles looks over to Derek, seeing he was on his phone. From the looks of it he was texting someone, Stiles looks away after a few seconds.

Not wanting to get caught by Derek and getting another hit for it. All Stiles really wanted to do was be a 'good boy' as Derek said. Even if it made him sick or even more scared. All he wanted was to get out of the truck with out any more pain or hits from Derek.

“You done yet or are you going to take the full 30 minutes we get for lunch?.” Derek said, looking up from his phone and straight to Stiles. Stiles freezes when he hears Derek's voice, not sure what to say. But Stiles was in fact done with tying his shoes, so just puts his feet down on the floor and nods.

“Good, you were taking forever over there. Now come back over here I want to see and feel more of that body of yours.” Derek orders, using his most deep and rich voice he could come up with. Thinking that might make Stiles go a bit faster then with his shoes. 

Stiles moves as fast as he could, hoping he got there fast enough. So Derek would not hit him again or hurt him in any way. Stiles moves right next to Derek on the seat, not sure if Derek wanted him on his lap or not. But before Stiles could ask or do anything Derek pulls him in to his lap. 

Once Derek had him in his lap, he moved over just a little bit. So he could spread Stiles legs out, he wanted to be able to touch between gis legs. When Stiles felt his legs being moved apart he let out a small whimper and pulled his hands up to his chest. Not knowing if he could or was aloud to touch him or not. 

So he plays it safe and keep his arms to his chest, just trying to be good for him. Derek moves his hands down Stiles inner thighs at first. But then his left goes up and under his shirt drifting up to his chest and to one of Stiles nipple's. He slowly make light little circles around Stiles right nipple, while he started to lick and kiss his neck. 

Stiles whines out more, trying his best not to move. But he just could not help, but start to shack and tremble in Derek's lap. Derek had moved his other had to unzip Stiles jeans again. But all he does is feel over Stiles hip bome in the panties. Stiles started to feel the effect from Derek slow and soft touches. Making him whine and tremble with every slight movement of Derek's hands.

Stiles wanted to move his hand and push Derek's off him so bad, but there was no way he could do that with out getting hit again. But Stiles also did not want to get hard from it either. But his body was going down the path of betrayal. His cock was starting to get hard no mater how much he did not want it to.

Derek could tell Stiles was getting hard to and Stiles knew it, since Derek's hand moved from his hip to his cock in seconds. Making Stiles hips jump up and jerk around from side to side. Stiles also lets out small whines from the sudden touch to his sensitive cock. The panties didn't help either, in fact they seemed to make Stiles feel even more sensitive. 

“Aaahhhh!.” Stiles whines out again when Derek moved his fingers over his base to the tip. Derek chuckles out, liking to sounds Stiles was making. He thought Stiles sounded just like a girl, but even better. Even though he had a cock, it did not matter to Derek. In fact it made him more turned on, since he knew what to do just so he could hear Stiles scream out. 

Derek did not think he would like this so much, playing with Stiles like this. When Theo dared him to play with Stiles a week ago. He did not think he would generally like it, but he was glad that Theo ganged up og Stiles. So he could stick it to Theo for saying he was to much of a pussy to do the dare.

But now Derek knew he was not giving this up, not giving up the whinny little Stiles. No he was way to much fun, way to much of a turn on for Derek when he was lick this. Moaning and whinny, twitchung all over nit being able to stay still. Nope there was no way in hell he was giving this up, he didn't care if all the girls in town cut him off. Hell none of the girls he fucked ever got his this turned on. To where he was about to come from just moans and light rubbing from Stiles twitching.

He didn't even care if Theo told people or if it got out. This was way to much fun to give up, it was way to addictive to stop. Derek had got to caught up in the Stiles moan to realize he was coming till Stiles was gripping the back of his neck. Lightly scratching his skin and making it red. Stiles was bucking his hip down on Derek's cock making him come in his pants as well.


	13. Going Home Early

Stiles was freaking out inside, he not only just came in the panties Derek judt put on him. But some how his hands had moved up and was scratching the back of Derek's neck. Stiles was sure he was going to get hit again for that. But what scared Stiles more was the scream he let out when he came. He knew someone must of heard him.

Since most kids did go out for lunch, even though Stiles knew they could not see him. The sure as hell could hear him. But what pulls Stiles out of his thoughts was the feeling of Derek bucking up to his ass. Fuck, that ment Derek was either trying to come or was coming from his moving. Stiles figures it out when Derek stops and moves his hand to his stomach and says “Fuck, I have not come that hard so good in mouths.”

Stiles whines out not knowing what to do, his panties was feeling gross and icky. Stiles wanted to get out of them, but he didn't know if doing that would make Derek mad or not. So Stiles just trys to stay still so he did not have to feel it. One thing that takes Stiles mind off of it was when Derek moved to grab one of Stiles hands down from his neck. 

Stiles moved his other hand away from Derek's neck once he realized it was still there. Which was a few seconds after Derek moved his other hand. Derek moved his other hand to Stiles stomach and just held it there. Just liking the weight and feeling of Stiles on top of his body. With all the girls Derek was with before he never liked  the way their bodys felt against his.

It always bugged him  and it was never comfortable for him. But with Stiles it felt kind of nice, not much on the weight since Stiles was basicly the same as one of the girls Derek had fucked. But more on the shape and how it just lays right in to the right spot for Derek to hold him. 

Derek lets out a sigh, liking the feeling of relaxation, but was pulled out when he heard the buses start to pull up. “Uhg, come on is the 30 minutes up already.” Derek said, looking down at his watch and seeing there was about 7 minutes left. He sighs and goes to zip up Stiles pants. 

Stiles was looking down at the floor till he heard Derek speak, and looking out the windows and seeing the buses. He was confused at first, but then remembered it was a half day because of some holiday. Stiles whines out when he feels Derek zip him back up, he was far to sensitive for the touch. 

Derek then moves Stiles off his lap and right next to him, Derek looks aroumd and see's a few people out side. He figures they had heard Stiles scream out when he came. So all they were waiting for was them to come out and see who it was that was screaming so sweetly. Derek moves and grabs some wips from the compartment in between the two front seats. 

Derek cleans his come from his pants first and throwing the wip in the compartment. He then moves to clean up Stiles, knowing it must be uncomfortable. He put a arm behind his back and just stick his hand with the wip in his panties. Making Stiles buck and cry out when his sensitive cock was touched. 

“Come on stop teasing me like that. If you keep making those nice little crys I might just not be able to hold back. I might just fuck you  to get you to come again to make you whine out like that. ” Derek said, making Stiles whine out and say.

“Noooo, please its to sensitive please!.” But Stiles regrets saying it once it left his mouth. Not knowing what Derek was going to do to him for saying no to him. So Stiles prepares himself for getting hit but nothing happens. 

“Oh, fine but latter I get to play with you more then." Derek said, moving his hand out and throwing that wip in the compartment as well.

“We should go back in there before the bell rings and we get trampled by people.” Derek looks around out side seeing all the people looking at his truck. “Man there are quite a lot of people waiting out there to see who I got this time.” He said, moving to open the door and hop out.

“Come on, lets go.” Derek said, reaching in and pulling Stiles out of the truck. Stiles whines just a little when he was pulled out. Not knowing what to do since so many people were looking at them. Stiles could see all the people looking at him, but mostly all the girls. Looking at him with grossed out and shocked faces. 

Derek grabs Stiles by the waist and pulls him close, since people already saw them. Why not make sure they knew not to touch Stiles and to leave him alone. So he walk back up to the doors with his hand under Stiles shirt all the way. Making Stiles make a light sound at his hand and had a complete look of not knowing what was happening and scared to death.

 


	14. Lockers

Stiles was walking with his hand to his stomach, not sure were to put them. Since Derek was still holding on to his hip, his hand had now moved down in to his pants. Derek was walking them to the class Stiles was in before lunch. When they got there a minute early Derek pulls him close to his chest. Letting the kids that were walking by know who Stiles belonged to.

Derek lightly rubs up against Stiles sensitive cock making him moan out in shock of the sudden movement. Derek chuckles and goes to his class room, to wait for them to let them go. The bell rang and kids were going back to their class so they could get there stuff. It toke about 20 minutes before they let the drivers go. 

As Scott was walking out from the hall that his locker was in he thought he heard people talking about Stiles. At first he just pushed it off as nothing since there was no way they were talking about Stiles. Stiles was like the loner gay kid with one friend. So not many people noticed him, let alone talked about him.

But once he got out in to the main hall he definitely heard people talking about him. But not only was they talking about Stiles, but Derek as well. Scott stops by a Erica and Stacy two girls that were apart of the 'Cool Kids' to license to what they were saying. 

“I'm not joking Erica I saw that gay nerd get out of his Truck." Stacy said, poking Erica in the chest. 

“Come on Stacy theres no way that Derek had Stiles in his Truck that's just crazzzzzy.” Erica said, bringing out the 'z' more then she needed to.

“No, it was him and then Derek got out and pulled the little Twink to his side and walking in with his hand under his Shirt." Stacy said, grabbing at her hair not sure what to do with her hands. 

“Oh, come off it. You sure you were or still are not just high off some shit." Erica said, just letting what she said pass her by.

“No I was not!” She screams out. “That Twink is taking Derek from us. What if this turns Derek the god of sex gay and we never get to fuck him and his nice dick ever again!.” She crys out , grabbing Erica. But Erica just laughs and patts her back.

“Oh, dont worry we will be fine.” Erica said, laughing it off and walking Stacy out and down the hall to the doors of the school.

Just as Scott was about to walk out and see Stiles and ask about what he just heard. Derek comes up behind hime and puts his arm around Scott's shoulder. 

“Scott right?.” He said, Scott just nods and looks at him strangely.

“Good, now license carefully please. I got 3 things to say. 1. you and Stiles can not drive home any more. That would look way to bad if Stiles which is mine. Driving home or even with another guy. So that just got to stop now before people think hes not mine anymore. 2. No more of this cuddling up to him during School. I cant have people saying Stiles is getting taken away from me by a nerd. And 3. No more plans or plan making on the weekend. And if you got plans this weekend then cancel them. Cause I got the whole weekend planed out for me and him. But there is a small thing you can do which is ask 2 weeks before the weekend to make plans with Stiles. But then again I most likely will say no. So you got that Scotty boy.” Derek said, stopping and pushing Scott up against the wall.

Scott just looks at him and nods not knowing what he Should do. Or if there was anything he could do about it, when he was boxed in like this. 

“Good man, now I got to go and get some drink out of the soda machine. Now Stiles likes The cherry stuff they have in there, right?.” Derek asked, putting both hands on Scott shoulders. Scott just nods again, not sure how Derek knew Stiles liked that drink. 

“Good, see you around Scotty.” Derek said patting his shoulders rather hard. Then leaving to go get Stiles drink. 

Scott just watched him leave in a state of shock not knowing what the hell just happened. But what Scott did know was he was running out side and around the parking lot to fide Stiles and his jeep. Since he had forgot where they parked that morning in all the crazyness.

When Stiles was walking to his car, Scott ran up to him before he got in to his jeep. “Stiles man, whats going on with Derek Hale!. I keep hearing kids talking about you getting out of his truck and that they heard someone moaning and screaming!. And then when I was walking out here to talk to you Derek came up to me and asked if you had any plans with me the weekend and to cancel them if we did. Man! whats happening?!. And then he said we could not ride home together!.” Scott screams the last part out of breath and needing to get his inhaler out.


	15. What's Going On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me wha you think of the re-write so far please!.

“Stiles man, whats going on with Derek Hale!. I keep hearing kids talking about you getting out of his truck and that they heard someone moaning and screaming!. And then when I was walking out here to talk to you Derek came up to me and asked if you had any plans with me the weekend and to cancel them if we did. Man! whats happening?!. And then he said we could not ride home together!.” Scott screams the last part out of breath and needing to get his inhaler out.

“Wait what!.” Was all Stiles clould get out, not quite sure what Scott was saying or why would Derek say all that. 

Just as Stiles was about to say something Derek came out of no where and said. “Scott I thought I told you that there was no riding home with Stiles anymore." Derek had moved besides Stiles, putting his left arm over Stiles shoulder to pull him back and away from Scott.

“Uh, Derek Scott does not have a ride home.” Stiles finally got out, but he tried his best to say it as nice and calm as he could. Stiles did not want to make Derek upset again or do anything yo get another slap from him. 

“Well then he will just have to hurry his ass up and find Jackson to take him home.” Was all Derek said, before he pushed Stiles away from his jeep. Derek takes Stiles over to his truck, thinking he left Scott behind but was wrong.

“Hey you cant just take Stiles like that!.” Scott screams out at him, trying to keep up with him. 

Derek just sighs and looks back at Scott. “Ok, license closely, go find your boyfriend and have him take you home before I beat the shit out of you for trying to take Stiles from me.” Derek said, moving to grab Scott by his shirt. Scott trys to get Derek to let go, but Derek just throws Scott to the ground. 

“Derek!” Stiles screams out getting the attention of other people in the parking lot. Stiles moves to see if Scott was ok, but when he went do to do so Derek pulled him back. “You are going to go to my truck and wait for me. And so help me if you don't I will beat Scott to a pulp.” Derek whisper angerly in Stiles ear, holding him by the loop of his jeans. 

Stiles swallows and nods his head, he did not want to be the reason Scott was beating to a pulp. So he walks the rest on the way to Derek's truck. He leans his head against the window of the truck not sure what was going to happen to himself and to Scott. Stiles could not see from where the truck was, so he hoped Derek kept his promise of not hurting Scott. 

But when Stiles thought about it Derek never promised he would not hurt him. He just told Stiles to go to his truck or else Scott would get hurt. Stiles sighs, he was starting to get teary and he did not want to start to cry in the parking lot. Stiles wips his eyes and ttys his best to calm himself from crying. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek leans down to pick Scott up by his shirt, Derek knew that Jackson was parked only a few cars away from where they were. So he drags Scott over to Jackson's car and throws Scott on top of the hood. When Derek let go of Scott he saw Jackson running over to him. “Kedp your stupid boyfriend on a leash!.” Derek yells at Jackson, then turns to walk away from him. Derek did not hear whatever Jackson had yelled at him. So he kept walking back to his truck. Where he hoped to find Stiles where he told him to be.

As Derek was walking to his truck he could hear some one screaming “I told you Erica!, I told you!.” Derek paid this no mind and went to his truck. Derek smiles when he sees Stiles standing there, leaning up against it.

“Good, you did what I said. Now get in, I cant stand to stay here any longer then I have to.” Derek said, moving to push Stiles aside and open his door the the truck. “B-but my jeep.” Stiles some hoe gets out and points in the direction of where his jeep was. Derek sighs, he had forgot that Stiles droved that stupid jeep to school. 

“We will get it tomorrow ok. Now get in the truck and dont make me throw you in there.” Derek said, moving to grab Stiles and puck him up. Stiles trys to move away from Derek and push him back. But he was way to weak compared to how strong Derek. Derek picked him upmand throws him to the passagers seat from the drivers side. 

Derek hops ing and locks the doors, so Stiles could not get out of the truck. “Ok, now you buckle up and I dont want to hear a word from you till we get to my hoise for the 4 day week end or brake holiday whatever you want to call it. Oh and don't worry about your dad I called him ad he said it was ok with him.” Derek said, as he buckled himself up znd turned on the truck.

Stiles slowly buckled himself up, as he silently curses himself for not telling his dad the name of his bullys. Stiles trys to calm him self, not wanting to start and cry in Dereks truck and maing it worse. As they were leaving the parking lot Stiles saw Scott was with Jackson and looked to be ok. With knowing Scott was ok, but for some reason with Jackson, but that did not matter. All tha mattered was Scott was not beaten to a pulp and Stiles was glad about that not happening. But he was not sure just how he felt about bing trapped with Derek for 4 days.


	16. Day 1 Thursday Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed!.

Stiles was not sure just how he felt about being trapped with Derek for 4 days. He tries to keep calm as best he can, not wanting to freak out while he was trapped in Derek's car. Stiles tries his best to watch the road as they go. Hoping if he could get out of the truck he might be able to back track his way home.

Stiles did not realize that he had been in his head for a bit too long thinking about how he was going to get out. That he completely missed where they were going. When he does look out the window again he sees that they were now in woods.

Wait!. WOODS!. Stiles loses all control and starts to freak out, not sure what to do. Since he was not paying attention to how far or how much time had passed. Stiles starts to have problems with breathing, he grabs at his chest not sure what to do or if he could do anything at all in that moment in time.

Derek had noticed Stiles was having trouble breathing, so he comes to a complete stop, throwing them both forward. Stiles hit the dashboard and cries out in pain, not quite sure what was going on. But he moved to grab at the seatbelt. It felt like it was going to cut him in half.

Derek moves over as fast as he could and unbuckles Stiles from the seat. He then pulled Stiles up and into his lap, moving to lay down on the seat since there was nothing dividing the seat up. Derek lays Stiles on his chest with his head over his heart in hopes that would help calm him down.

After a few minutes Stiles seemed to start to calm down against Derek's chest. Derek slowly moved up so he could get them the rest of the way to his house. It takes Derek another 15 minutes to get there, he had gone slow so he did not wake or upset Stiles.

Derek slowly truns off the truck and  opens the door. Lightly and slowly moving out of the car, once he was out he moved Stiles to his hip. But tried to keep his head on his heart. Once Derek closed the door of his truck, Derek walks up the front door and slowly walks inside.

 He walks in the house trying his best not to do two things, drop or hit Stiles anywhere on the house. Once Derek was up the stairs he slowly walks Stiles to his room, where he gently lays Stiles down on the bed. Derek move to blankets up and over Stiles, not wanting him to get cold.

Where Derek lived, the nights would get rather cold even when it was nearing the end of summer. Derek got out some extra blankets and pillows for Stiles to use. Once he was satisfied with how Stiles was tucked in he got up and went to cook dinner.

Derek went down and started to cook some pasta with a light tomato dressing on to. He started to make the pasta from scratch, since thats what he did with most of his food or what he ate. It takes Derek a good 20 minutes till he was on to making the tomato dressing for it.

Once it was done Derek set the pasta and tomato dressing in the same bowl to mix it. When that was done he put it in a heated container so it would not go cold. Derek then goes to walk up the stair and to his room to see if Stiles was still fast a sleep.

When he got there Stiles was in fact still sound a sleep. Derek goes and sits down on the bed next to Stiles. Whom had not moved an inch since Derek had tucked him in to bed.  Derek smiles a bit, liking how calm and nice Stiles looked when he was asleep.

Derek slowly moves up on the bed and pushes all the blankets and pillows out of his way. He slowly spreads Stiles legs apart and moves in between them. Derek moved to pull Stiles shirt up with his teeth. 

He then slowly moves to unbutton Stiles jeans with his teeth. Once they were undone Derek slowly pulls them off and throws them to to floor. Derek moved down and starts to lick and kiss at Stiles thighs and hip bone. Loving how soft they felt under his hands and tongue.

Derek thought Stiles felt so much soft and silky smoth then any of the girls in the town. Derek wonder why he did not do the bet sooner. He wished he did, so he could have felt Stiles lovely body under his touch. 

“Mmm” Stiles moans out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed!.


	17. Day 1 Thursday Afternoon/Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed!.

“Mmm” Stiles moans out.

Stiles could feel the light yet firm touch on his thighs. Stiles began to move his legs up and down, even though it felt really nice. Stiles just wanted nothing more to sleep. So he roles over and tucks his bare legs to his chest. Stiles whines just a little not liking to cool air on his legs. 

Derek moved up to Stiles and laid behind him, it was clear Stiles didn't want to do anything. But Derek really wanted to just feel  Stiles whole body. So he wrapped his arms around Stiles and slowly moves his hands up Stiles shirt. Derek moved one hand up his chest, while the other stayed at his stomach.

Dereks mouth attacked Stiles neck, with kisses and kitten licks. Stiles  starts to move and kick a little, not quite knowing what was going on at the time. Stiles was just to deep in sleep to really think about what was happening to him at the moment.

Derek stops anf sits up on his elbow, he looks down at Stiles and watches the boy slowly breath. After a few minutes Derek gets up and looks over Stiles body, loving how the  panties he got Stiles looked on him. Derek leans back down and lightly shakes Stiles awake.

“Mmm, five more minutes.” Stiles whine, moving to grab a pillow, but Derek moves and takes it away from him. 

“Stiles its time to get up and eat, you are far to small for my liking.” Derek whispers softly in Stiles left ear.

Stiles knew who the voice belonged to once the first word left his lips. All of the ride from school came back and had Stiles moving up against the wall. As far away from Derek as he could, but it only made Derek move more close to him on the bed.

“Come on I made pasta for you.” Derek whispers in his ear, before he pulled Stiles close to his chest. Derek moved to pull Stiles up and sit him down in his lap. Stiles tried his best to move out of Derek's lap, but was pulled back in to it.

“Come on and come eat with me, you're far to small for my liking. For fucks sack I can feel your rips and see them.” Derek softly whispers over Stiles neck as he kisses up and down his shoulder.

Stiles whines and softly shudders under Derek's hot breath, not sure what to day. He was worried that Derek might take the shudder for a pleasurable one amd not one of fear. Stiles whines against Derek's hands that were up his shirt running over his ribs. Derek had heard and felt the shudder, but was to deep in how soft and silkiness of Stiles skin.

So he was manly ignoring them for the moment, so he could just get lost in the feeling of Stiles on his lap. It felt as if he was being  dropped in to tnhe deep dark blue sea. As if he was trapped in the waves and unable to reach the surface, but then again with how nice it felt Derek was sure he never wanted to come back up.

“Der-ek, lets go eat.” Stiles whispers out, finally being able to take throght the light touches and soft kisses.

Derek lightly sighs and then takes a big breath of Stiles scent in, loving how he smelled of flowers and honey. Derek rubs his cheek on Stiles neck, making him shiver from Dereks light stubble. “Ok, fine but you are sitting in my lap so I can touch you.”  Derek said, movint to push Stiles up and off his lap.

Derek stands up and starts walking out, but then stops when he see's Stiles look and bending down to get his pants. Derek moves over and rakes the jeans from him, he throws the in the dirty clothes hamper in the bathroom. Then goes back to get Stiles, he grabs Stiles hand and walks him down stairs.

 “Uh, D-Derek my jeans.” Stiles whisper out, moving to pull his shirt down as far as it could stretch out to cover himself up.

“Dont worry you won't need them.” Derek said, still walking them down the stairs and to the kitchen. When noticed Stiles was trying to cover up, he moved and grabbed Stiles other hand and held them with one.

“But D-Derek its cold in here with out m-my jeans.” Stiles said, his voice going just right above a whisper.

Derek turns and pulls Stiles close to him body. “Oh, don't you worry. If you're cold then I'll find away to warm you back up.” Derek said, before pulling Stiles up to hold him. He moved Stiles over to the side of his hip, so he could feel Stiles legs which were in fact quite cold.

He made a mental note to keep the eat up if he wanted Stiles to walk around naked or in his underwear. Derek goes on and walks them to the kitchen, he sets Stiles down on top og the table and goes to get the food. He set it down next to him and move to sit down and pull Stiles down in his lap.

Derek makes a plate for them to share, he lightly hums as he makes the the food to eat. Once he was done he starts to give Stiles bits of the food. At first Stiles was not sure if he was suppose to eat it, but once Derek told him in a deep and stern voice to eat Stiles started to eat the food Derek was feeding him. Derek smiled once Stiles started to eat the food, happy that he was eating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed!.


	18. Day 1 Thursday Night/Bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed!. Sort of short chapter.

After Derek was done eating and feeding Stiles to the point he whined and could not eat anymore food. Derek moved the food aside and leaned back in the chair, so je could pull Stiles up against his chest. After a few minutes of just holding Stiles close to his body, Derek moved Stiles off his lap and on the chair.

 

“Stay there while I put up the rest of the food and do the dishes. ” Derek said, leaning down and giving him a light kiss on his forehead. Derek put the leftovers in the frig frist, before he did the dishes.  He had spent most of the time watching Stiles sit in the chair at the table and looking down at his long white creamly legs. Once Derek was dome ne went over to Stiles with a glass of water and set it down on the table. 

“Drink some water before we go up for bed.” Derek said, moving the water by Stiles and leting him take it. Derek sat on that table watching him drink the water. But in the end he could only get half of it down, since his stomach was so full. 

“Can you try and drink just a little bit more?.” Derek asked,  but he knew Stiles stomach was most likely full. Stiles shakes his head not sure if he could get one more drop down. Derek nods and goes to put the glass by the sink. Derek walked back to Stiles and picks him up again. He walks them back up the stair and to the bed. Lightly laying Stiles down on his back, with his legs spread apart. 

Derek lays down in between Stiles legs with his head on his lower stomach. Stiles whines because of the sudden pressure on his stomach, making him feel like throwing up. Derek hears the little whine and moved his head to left his hip bone. Derek closes his eyes and just takes in the softness of Stiles skin.

Derek started to wonder why he was so hesitate to doing the dare. But then again he really did not care since he had gotten Stiles in his bed in panties. So it didn't matter to him that much as long as he got to feel Stiles skin and hear his sweet moans he was pretty much happy and content. Derek had not realized that he had started to fall asleep till Stiles started to shiver from the cold. 

Derek opens his eyes and slowly looks up at Stiles, he had his eyes closed and arms to his chest. He must be cold, Derek thought as it seemed Stiles was trying to cuddle himself. Derek sits up slowly and pulls the blanket out from under him and Stiles. Which slightly woke Stiles from his cold slumber. Derek laid back down right by Stiles left side, moving Stiles up against the wall.

Derek wrapped Stiles and himself up, placing his arms aroumd his hips. Derek places his head in the croke of Stiles neck and slowly take a deep breath in, slowly getting drunk on his lovely smell. Derek drifts off to sleep as Stiles slowly gets warm. Once he was warm, he slowly sunken in to sleep, moving slowly back up against Derek's chest for extra warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed!.


End file.
